


A Timeless and Forbidden Love

by LunaLibro



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, F/M, Feudal Era, Forbidden Romance, non-canon, romeo&juliet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLibro/pseuds/LunaLibro
Summary: Once, a long long time ago in Japan, demons and other horrid monsters out of nightmares roamed the lands. Wars were never-ending, famine, death and bloodshed abound. Admist this chaos, there lived a great priestess named Midoriko who was renowned throughout for not only her incredible power and fighting prowess, but also for ethereal beauty. She defeated countless demons and staved off many dark evils as the protector of humankind. Eventually, Midoriko fell in love and birthed twin daughters. The eldest was named Kikyo and the youngest was named Kagome, While alike in looks, the sisters were complete opposites. Naturally, these girls inherited their mother’s immense powers. From a young age, Midoriko trained them in combat and in the spiritual arts. The sisters grew in strength and looks. However, Kikyo’s powers had matured far greater than that of her sister’s. Midoriko decided Kikyo shall be the one to take her place as the new protector of Musashi. From then on, Kagome would find herself living in her sister’s shadow. Maybe with the help of a young half-demon named InuYasha, Kagome could realize her worth and possibly fall in love in the process. A forbidden love that will last throughout time.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey guys! LunaLibro here! Actually I used to go by the name of animetears4 over on Fanfiction.net. So I have to add a little bit of backstory behind this fan fiction. I wrote this oooooh let’s say over 8 years ago? LOL I was heavily inspired by the one arc in Sailor Moon where they described how Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion met and fell in love. I was also intrigued by the idea that InuYasha’s past self had fallen in love with Kagome’s TRUE past self, but, he accidentally fallen in love with Kikyo instead of Kagome. Yea it was a whole convoluted thing in my brain that never really went away. So fast forward 8 years or so later, and I come up with this BRIGHT idea that I should overhaul and re-do the entire story. Yaaaaay....Don’t know if it’s going to be much of an improvement. Let me know! But also be kind and constructive pleeeease. Let’s see how far I go this time around :P Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: InuYasha was written by the great Rumiko Takahashi-San. And in no way shape or from does the characters belong to me! Otherwise, I would have made InuYasha and Kagome actually KISS, show the wedding, and have the make a dozen babies at the end of the manga. LOL

Deep within the Goshinboku Forest next to Midoriko’s village, the air was still and silent. Only the gentle rustling of the leaves and the quiet calls of the birds disturbed the tranquil space. It was actually a warm morning for the season. In a small, open clearing nestled deeper within the forest, were three women in the midst of their morning training. The two younger priestesses faced off against each other while the oldest one looked on. A small, cool breeze came through providing some semblance of comfort. The older woman was Midoriko. The High Priestess that watched over the land of Musashi. She had beauty that cannot be rivaled by any other. She had a kind yet battle-hardened visage. If provoked, she would release untold immense powers upon you. Midoriko sat at the far end of the clearing with her legs tucked under her as she observed her twin daughters with a critical eye.   


The eldest sister had hair as straight as a pin and black as the darkest night. Her name was  Kikyo , named after the Chinese Bellflower for her elegance and beauty. She stood more composed and less sweaty than her younger sister who was across from her in a defensive stance. Kagome was more noticeably worn-out than her sister. She was panting heavily and struggled to push her hair that had escaped from her long thick braid out of her sweaty face. Her eyes were her most intriguing facet since it was rare and unusual among the population of  Musashi . A gift from her late father. They were an intense, dark blue like the ocean in the middle of a raging storm and were completely locked on to her opponent. This was so unlike her sister’s cool, rich brown eyes which stared right back at her with no emotion whatsoever. The aura’s emanating from these two was so overwhelming it was nearly suffocating. The creatures of the forest skittered away in fear just from the electricity radiating off of these two.  Kikyo and Kagome were infamously known as the sun and moon priestesses based on their opposite auras.  Kikyo was gentle and serene as the quiet moon, whereas, Kagome was as warm and passionate as the blazing sun. Twins, but clearly VERY different people.

  
For today’s training, Kikyo and Kagome were dressed in their combat gear. Kikyo wore a white fighting haori with red trimming and outfitted with a thick leather chest plate. The sleeves were shortened to allow for more movement. Kikyo’s hair was tied back in a low ponytail with a simple, white ribbon. Kagome was also dressed in a white haori but with blue trimming instead. Her chest plate was smaller just covering across her breasts that provided security and support (let’s just say Kagome was more “gifted” in that area compared to her sister. Probably the one area she can actually beat her sister in). The sleeves were also shortened for convenience. Instead of the traditional hakama worn by priestesses, Kagome wore a shorter-styled kimono skirt, that was also blue, along with what looked to be tight, black short pants underneath for modesty’s sake. Much to the disapproval of her mother, Kagome liked the short look for ease of movement and not be encumbered by the long, billowing hakama. Also, it was just way too hot for that anyway. To add a little bit of her own personal flair to her get-up, Kagome added a blue with a gold-trimmed obi around her waist.

In their hands,  Kikyo and Kagome held deadly weapons which were unlike a priestess’s usual bow and arrow.  Kikyo wielded a long  bo staff. Strong and unyielding. Kagome held twin  sais . Small yet deadly fast in the right hands.

Facing off against each other they waited patiently for the signal. One lone, leaf floated down to the ground. The instant the leaf touched the earth  Midoriko swipes her hand down and yells out the call.  ** “BEGIN!” **

Kikyo and Kagome charged at each other with their weapons raised the moment they heard their mother’s commanding voice.  Kikyo makes the first strike by swinging her  bo staff down upon her sister’s head. Kagome quickly dashes to the side and spins around executing a round house kick towards  Kikyo’s own head.  Kikyo does a split avoiding her sister’s kick by an inch.

** ” Come on little sister, I know you can do much better than that.” ** Taunts Kikyo.

Kikyo slices her  bo staff through the air sending a ball of pink reiki energy straight towards Kagome. Kagome swipes her hand across her face summoning a blue barrier to protect herself. The energies of the barrier and the ball clash. Kagome grits her teeth and digs her feet into the ground as she struggles to maintain her barrier until the ball finally disintegrates. She was so focused on maintaining her barrier, she did not notice that her elder sister was coming up behind her.  Kikyo swings her  bo staff again striking Kagome at the side of her abdomen. Kagome feels the wind get knocked out of her and is thrown to the side a few feet from  Kikyo .

Midoriko frowns as she watches Kagome fall. **“Kagome focus! Do not let yourself get distracted so easily by cheap tactics!”**   


Kagome grunts in pain holding her side knowing that a huge bruise would likely form in the morning. Kagome grabs at her fallen weapons gripping them in anger and frustration and rises to her feet shakily. She throws one of her  sais charged with her blue reiki energy.  Kikyo easily deflects the attack with her staff sending the  sai flying and  imbeding itself into a tree. The bark sizzles and burns from the strong power coming off the blade.

Kikyo smirks mockingly at her sister with one hand on her hip, **“My, my, my is that a new trick of yours sister? How creative, but, not very useful in my opinion. Look you lost one of your weapons already.”**   


Kikyo once again charges at Kagome swinging her staff. Kagome grabs the bo staff with her free hand and wraps her arm around maneuvering the staff so that it twists Kikyo’s hand and arm in an awkward position. She pulls her sister close trapping her. Kagome thrusts her blade at Kikyo, but, Kikyo dodges by letting go of the staff and back flipping away from danger. Kagome was unrelentless, throwing wild punches and kicks left and right. Unfortunately, Kikyo manages to dodge every single one of them with ease. Managing to see a small opening in her sister’s form, Kagome grabs a hold of the front of Kikyo’s haori and throws her over her shoulder onto the ground hard. Kagome, while breathing heavily, smiles believing she has won at last against the unbeatable Kikyo. However, her elation is short lived. Kikyo manages to kick Kagome’s feet out from under her and pins her to the ground with Kikyo’s legs wrapped around her neck and stretching one of Kagome’s arms at an odd angle.   


Kikyo looks down at her sister with a stoic face.  ** “You should not let your guard down so easily. A foolish judgement on your part dear sister. Above all else make sure your enemy is either completely incapacitated or better yet, dead.” **

Kagome growls in anger and tries to heave her sister off of her. Kikyo tightens her leg around Kagome’s neck and twists her arm more making Kagome cry out in pain.

** ” You ** ** allowed your emotions to get the best of your during battle sister! A mistake that can cost you your life in battle. Demons won’t hesitate to use that to their advantage. If I had been a demon you would be dead by now. Remember that sister.” ** Kikyo gets up let go of Kagome. Kagome rolls over holding her shoulder in pain.

** “Winner, Kikyo” ** Midoriko declared as she walks up to her two daughters.

Kikyo bows towards her mother while Kagome is still lying on the ground hurt not only physically, but emotionally by her sister’s harsh words. Kagome notices a hand reach down toward her and reluctantly grabs it thanking Kikyo for helping her up.   


** “Well done  ** ** Kikyo ** ** you have made me proud once again. Kagome you have to keep practicing. You made way too many careless errors again today.” **

Kagome doesn’t say anything, but, bows her head in deference at both her mother and sister before walking away towards the village.   


Midoriko looks on sadly towards Kagome’s retreating figure before reaching out and putting her hand on her shoulder gently.  ** “Please do not be too hard on yourself my dear. You still did very well today. And besides, your elder sister carries a much heavier burden than you do for she will inherit the title of HIgh Priestess of Musashi once I am gone from this world. Your sister and I are only harsh on you because we want you to be careful.” ** Kagome doesn’t say anything in return because she can hear the slight disappointment in her mother’s voice. Again. Kagome bows to her mother and heads out deeper into the forest instead. Midoriko looks on with a sad frown. Kikyo places a hand on her mother’s back gently before walking off as well. Midoriko turns her head towards the vast, blue sky above her as if all her answers could be answered there.

  


** “My love, I wish you were still here with us. You would know what to do.” ** Midoriko sighs heavily before following after  Kikyo .

Kagome continued to walk deeper into the forest with a heavy heart and no destination in mind. Kagome knew the ways around the forest like the back of her own hand. While deep in thought, Kagome notices that her feet managed to carry her all the way to the base of the ancient  Goshinboku tree. Kagome’s mother had told her and her sister that this tree was ancient and sacred. It carried its own unique powers and stretched high above the forest canopy. It was her favorite place to hide away from all of the disappointed looks. Kagome had always felt since she was a small girl, that the tree would try to comfort her during all her sad times. Like the time they found out her father was tragically killed before coming back home from war. Kagome remembered crying herself to sleep that day and waking up feeling protected by the old tree. Ever since then, she would come to this place to escape. This was her secret place.

Kagome kneels before the tree, bowing her head and putting her hands up and meditates allowing the tree’s mystical aura to flow over her own and soothe her muddled mind and soul. All too soon, however, Kagome’s thoughts began to her invade her mind.

_ “Why can’t I be more like  _ _ Kikyo _ _! I lost again. I always lose every time I spar with  _ _ Kikyo _ _. Why do I even bother trying?! Mother was disappointed again.  _ _ Oh, _ _ how I hate that look in mother’s eyes every time she sees me fail. It hurts so deeply. I’m nothing like my sister. She is perfect.  _ _ Kikyo _ _ is so beautiful and graceful. Unlike me, a bumbling klutz of a girl who can barely control her powers. I am always second best. I can never hope to catch up to her.” _

  
Kagome’s depressing thoughts conjure up a memory of an incident that happened in the village not too long ago.

** In  ** ** Midoriko’s ** ** Village a few days prior... **

It was another peacefully morning as Kagome walks through the streets of her village greeting everyone who passed by with a bright smile on her face, while also offering blessings to anyone who asked for it. These tasks were required as part of her duties as a priestess-in-training. Kagome walks by two elder women from the village. One was carrying a sleeping baby on her back, who Kagome had helped deliver a few months ago, another one of her many responsibilities. Kagome smiled and waved and the two women greeted her politely in return. As she walked away, Kagome could hear the two women whispering about her.   


** “ ** ** Ahhh ** ** , so that is Lady Kagome. The youngest of the twins,” ** the one village woman with short brown hair carrying a basket of vegetables whispered to her companion.

** “As I thought, she does not have the same grace and poise as our Lady  ** ** Kikyo ** **. While she was helping to deliver my daughter’s baby last week, she had the audacity to say that she had forgotten an important herb and just kept rambling and apologizing for forgetfulness before running all the way back to her home to get the medicine! I thank merciful Buddha that my precious granddaughter survived that night. That girl is absolutely careless!” The baby on her back started to fuss and the brown-haired woman started to shush and console her granddaughter. “She will never measure up to Lady Kikyo. Lady Kikyo would never make that mistake” ** She hissed.

Her friend shushes her friend quickly,  ** “be quiet you old fool! She may hear you and we will end up being punished for disrespecting a daughter of the High Priestess  ** ** Midoriko ** **. Or worse yet what if she curses us!” ** The two women walk away returning to their homes. Unbeknownst to them, Kagome continues to walk slowly with her head down and her bands covering her face hiding the tears. She had clearly heard everything those women said about her.

** Under the Goshinboku Tree  **

Kagome clenches her fist and bites the bottom of her lip almost drawing blood as she tries to regain control of her emotions while recalling that painful memory. She knows that the villagers all talk about her. She KNOWS that she will never be good enough to fill  Kikyo’s or her mother’s shoes. She will only just be a second-rate copy. Tears prickled the corner of Kagome’s eyes and she wipes her across them in frustration.

** “Father, I wish you were here. I miss you so much” ** sobbed Kagome.

All of a sudden, a loud rustle in the trees disrupts Kagome’s heartful plea. Out of pure instinct, Kagome quickly snaps to attention flaring out her aura in a wide area trying to sense for an intruder. A mere few seconds later, a small blip in her mind goes off. She was not alone.

_ TO BE CONTINUED _


	2. A Coincidental Encounter...Or Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on A Timeless and Forbidden Love: 
> 
> After a harsh and somewhat humiliating defeat at the hands of her elder sister Kikyo, Kagome escapes to the Goshinboku Tree to reflect on her seemingly countless failures and disappointments in her life as the “shadow” of Kikyo. All of a sudden, Kagome hears a disturbance in the trees and calls forth her powers to defend herself against the intruder. Who could it possibly be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Back with another chapter. I’m going to churn out these guys as fast and as much as I can since I already have written up to eight chapters already. Hope you enjoy this next installment of Forbidden. InuYasha and Kagome finally meet and let’s just say they are both THIRSTY for each other. So be sure to have a bottle of water nearby hehe! :P
> 
> Disclaimer: InuYasha was written by the great Rumiko Takahashi-San. None of the characters belong to me.

Kagome felt her heart pounding in her ears as she frantically tried to keep still and steady her breathing. This was actually her very first encounter with a possible demon. Her mother and her sister would usually be the ones to take care of them if they ever decided to venture too close to the village. She waited to see if the intruder would make the first move as she slowly and inconspicuously slipped her hand into her obi carefully unsheathing one of her sai. Closing her eyes and taking a slow, deep and fortifying breath, Kagome gradually releases more of her reiki, expanding her senses further out into the forest for any signs of a possible demonic presence. Once again, there is a faint blip on her radar and she hears the leaves rustle once again to her immediate right.

 _“There!”_ Kagome opens her eyes and throws her sai charged with sacred power in the direction where the noise came from. Suddenly, a loud curse was heard as a figure clad in red, billowing clothes jumps out of the tree. The sai imbeds itself into the tree narrowly missing the figure’s head by a scant inch. Kagome quickly gets to her feet reaching into her obi again for her second sai ready to face her opponent. She watches as the figure lands right in front of her and is taken aback by what she sees.

 _“It’s...It’s a man.”_ Kagome steps back slightly nervously as the man slowly straightens up after landing to his full height of six foot three. Kagome’s head barely reaches his shoulders. He was dressed in a scarlet red haori and baggy hakama, though the loose fabric did absolutely nothing in hiding his muscular physique. His hair was the color of platinum silver reaching all the way down to his waist. A bit untamed, but still beautiful especially with the way it shines in the sun. Kagome gulps and blushes slightly as she notices his face especially. Kagome raises her hand higher trying to cover her blushing face as much as she could hoping he wouldn’t notice. HIs jaw was well defined and chiseled to perfection. His nose was long and sharp. The little fang poking out from his top lip made Kagome’s heart jump a bit much to her shock and embarrassment. Who knew a fang and a scowl could look so attractive? As her eyes continued to move higher on his face, she notices that his eyes were the darkest shade of amber. And those very eyes were staring right at her! Kagome felt more heat rush to her already flushed cheeks.

 _“He is quite handsome. Especially his eyes. I feel like I could drown in them.”_ Kagome slowly feels herself getting lost into the depths of the man’s eyes as he continued to observe her actions defensively. However, upon noticing the growing scowl on his face, Kagome quickly shakes her head mentally of her appraisal of the man and continued to asses her current opponent for his next move. Kagome’s eyes slowly ventured upwards and she finally notices the the two small, triangular-shaped dog ears upon his head which was twitching wildly in all directions.

 _“A...A half-demon? Most probably a half dog demon judging from the ears.”_ Kagome muses as she sends out her aura again carefully touching the man’s aura to confirm her suspicions. Afterwards, Kagome feels even more intrigued and curious about his presence in the forest. _“What is a half-demon doing here?”_ Suddenly, Kagome heard a low growling sound coming from the said male as he raised his claws out in his own fighting stance. Kagome quickly regains her composure putting her guard up again. _“Get a grip stupid! Half-demon or not he is still dangerous and I can’t get distracted.”_

Unknown to the young priestess, the half-demon, who goes by the name InuYasha, was also quietly appraising her. He was secretly awed by her beauty. He was completely caught off guard by her presence when he stumbled upon her in the forest. He has never seen somebody as breathtaking as her in his entire life. He also noticed that her outfit, much to his embarrassment and secret pleasure, showed off her long, creamy legs. The outfit itself conformed to her body well showing off all her curves in just the right places. He has never met a woman who would brazenly show off that much skin in public especially a priestess, judging by the reiki charged sai that she threw at his head. Her hair looked wild yet soft like silk. His hands twitched slightly, itching to run his fingers through her hair just so he can confirm its softness for himself. InuYasha then looked deep into her dark blue eyes and she looked into his. Those eyes watched him intensely as if he was the only person in the world. It made him feel as if she could clearly see deep into his very soul and assess if he was worthy. A faint sweet scent wafts to his nose making it twitch a little. Her natural scent was enticing to InuYasha. A combination of fresh cherry blossoms and sweet honey.

 _“She smells so damn good. What the hell? Is that...slight arousal I smell? No, it can’t be.”_ InuYasha feels his inner demon bristle within him in interest of the small woman in front of him. _“What the fuck? My demon never wakes up like this. Why does it feel like I want to make her mine? She’s a priestess. And she practically attacked me out of nowhere!”_ InuYasha firmly stamps down his inner demon’s urges in anger. _“There is absolutely no fucking way I could be attracted to this bitch. Keh! She probably put up some sort of illusion making my brain all scrambled and imagining impossible things”_ InuYasha growled louder at his conclusion.

The half-demon raised one clawed finger at Kagome. Kagome visibly tensed readying herself for his attack.

“Oi! Watch where you throw your stupid toy wench! You could have seriously killed somebody with that thing!”

Kagome’s eyes widen in surprise at his crude and rude behavior. Almost immediately she feels her anger and annoyance well up inside of her. _“I take it back he is not handsome at all!”_

“It is not a toy! It is a sai! And if you hadn’t been skulking around in the trees so suspiciously, I wouldn’t have attacked you! How am I supposed to know if you were going to attack me or not? Would you like to confess to your actions half-demon since it is OBVIOUSLY clear you were spying on me?!” Kagome yelled crossing her arms across her chest.

InuYasha is flustered by her words and flushes a little in embarrassment. _“I can’t tell her that I had smelt her tears and was curious! Before I knew it I ended up here and now I’m in this stupid mess. Bad fucking decision that was. I should have just ignored it”_ InuYasha grumbled. InuYasha will never admit but he hated the thought of a woman crying. He had seen it enough as a child with his mother. So, when he saw Kagome all alone in the middle of the forest looking so forlorn, he felt concern for the little human. He did not notice that he had been watching her from quite some time until he accidentally shifted some branches away to get a better look at her immediately revealing his presence to the said woman.

Despite that, InuYasha’s frown deepens in displeasure and slight disappointment when he hears Kagome call him a half-demon. _“Of course, she is just like any other damn human I have ever met.”_

“My name is not half-demon you bitch. It’s InuYasha. Don’t forget it” He growled baring his sharp fangs at her and raising his claws in defense.

Kagome’s powers flare up more with her rising anger against the half-demon man. Small sparks of electricity shoot out from Kagome’s hands. “Why you rude, insensitive, jerk! I have never met a most uncouth man! I have a name to you know! It’s Kagome. KA-GO-ME! And I won’t make YOU forget it” she growled pointing her sai at him.

InuYasha smirks, “oooo looks like the little priestess has some fangs and claws on her as well. What are you going to do about it huh? Poke me with your stupid knife? Hah!”  
  


Kagome shifts into her own fighting stance, charging up her sai with her energy making it glow a faint blue in her hand. “Fight me demon! If you dare. The loser shall submit to the winner. I will show you why you should never cross one of the daughters of the Great Midoriko.”

InuYasha grins more as he cracks his knuckles before getting into position as well. “Hmph, the daughter of Midoriko huh? What a bunch of bull. Well fine by me wench! Bring it on!”

  
  


_To Be Continued_


	3. More Than Meets the Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Forbidden Love: Kagome runs off into the forest after losing to her sister, Kikyo, in a sparring match. While meditating under the Goshinboku tree, Kagome senses a faint demon presence and is surprised by the appearance of half dog demon named InuYasha. An embarrassing/awkward first meeting becomes a potential confrontation. It’s half-demon versus priestess. Who will come out victorious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys coming at you with chapter three of Timeless. I just want to start off with how thrilled, flattered, and somewhat embarrassed how many of you guys like this story. There are parts where I’m writing and I’m just sitting there like “this is super corny no one will like this!” To my surprise you guys enjoy all the corn on the cob apparently LOL. Last thing, this chapter will feature a lot of fighting scenes and it is really hard to articulate what I have “choreographed” in my head, so, bear with me :P. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: InuYasha was written and created by the great Rumiko Takahashi-San and in no way shape or form do I own the universe or its characters. I’m just a humble, huge fan.

A strong gust of wind blows through the boughs of the Goshinboku while Kagome and InuYasha currently stand in a face-off. The tension is so thick that the air around the two is vibrating with restrained energy. Kagome extends her right hand out in front of her holding her charged sai in a defensive stance. She pulls her face down into the the fiercest scowl she can muster while trying to quell her shaking hands.

“ _I mustn’t waver. This man is still a demon. If I let my guard down for even a second, I’ll be killed. Stay calm, Kagome you can do it. You don’t need mother or Kikyo to save you. Show them you are just as good!”_

Meanwhile, InuYasha continues to silently watch Kagome in preparation for her next attack. His eyes catch the subtle trembling in her hands. He chuckles under his breath and smirks.

“Are you sure you ever fought a demon before? You look like you’re about to piss your pants!” InuYasha says haughtily. InuYasha’s grin widens as he hears Kagome let out a small growl of frustration.

“ _Cute.”_

“ _Don’t get mad. Don’t get mad. He’s just trying to rile you up.”_ Kagome slowly circles around InuYasha like a panther ready to strike down its prey. A wave of unease flows down her spine when she notices his piercing, bright Amber eyes tracking her every move.

“Well are you actually going to make a damn move yet wench? Hurry it up so I can beat your ass and go home!” InuYasha barks.

Kagome tightens her grip around her sai until her knuckles turn white before sprinting forward straight towards InuYasha.

“Ha! A frontal assault huh? How predictable.” InuYasha crouches down low ready to strike out with his claws, but, is caught by surprise when Kagome sidesteps him at the last moment.

“Hey! What…” InuYasha spins around and watches as Kagome skillfully runs up the trunk of the tree behind him using all of her momentum. She grabs the sai that she had thrown earlier and executes a graceful aerial backflip off the tree to the ground. Without missing a beat, Kagome spins around quickly making an “X” with both of her arms. Her body glows a faint blue. Powerful reiki energy flows from her the center of her chest through her arms and into both sai. As the energy gradually glows brighter and brighter, InuYasha turns his head to shield his eyes from the blinding light. Kagome releases a loud yell slashing both her arms out and sends an X-shaped beam attack at InuYasha.

InuYasha is frozen stunned by Kagome’s display of power before dashing to the side at the last moment. A part of his haori is singed from the reiki energy and a large divot in the ground is left from the attack where he once stood.

“Heh. Seems like you got some tricks up your sleeves ‘daughter of Midoriko.’ Well I got some tricks of my own.” InuYasha charges towards Kagome slashing across her abdomen. She tries to dodge his claws, but, is thrown back suddenly when InuYasha follows up his initial attack with a strong side kick to her abdomen. Kagome groans and stumbles back a bit from the assault. While trying to shake off the attack, Kagome looks up and sees a set of very sharp, deadly claws about to come down upon her head. Kagome flips backward out of the way, but, InuYasha still manages to nick a part of her obi in the process.

_“Is he seriously trying to kill me?”_ Kagome pants heavily. “ _I can’t stop. I have to keep it up and tire him out.”_ Kagome stealthily reaches her hand down touching the hidden pocket where she keeps her bespelled ofuda to subdue weaker demons. “ _This might work. I just need to find the perfect opening.”_ Kagome pushes herself to gather more of her energy before dashing towards InuYasha again.

“RAAAAH!” Kagome executes a quick spin kick at his head. However, before her leg could even make contact, InuYasha grabs her calf and throws her over his head slamming her to the ground.

“Ugh!” Kagome coughs out some blood as pain radiates from her ribs. She surmises that they will most likely be bruised in the morning. Kagome trips InuYasha by swiftly hooking her legs around his legs. InuYasha lets out a startled yell as he falls hard onto his back. While he is preoccupied, Kagome rolls away and gets back up onto her feet.

“ _I have to win. I won’t submit to him,”_ Kagome thought.

InuYasha flips back up onto his feet and dusts himself off growling in irritation.

“ _Damnit this bitch just won’t quit. She’s serious about this. I have to be more careful.”_ Kagome notices that he has not even broken a sweat throughout this entire “fight” much to her irritation. InuYasha cracks his knuckles and flexes his claws in a threatening manner.

“Alright playtime is over. Now it’s MY turn. **Sankon Tessou**!” At his cry, four blades of light made from his demonic energy fly out from his claws towards Kagome. Kagome instantly swipes out both hands erecting a barrier to protect herself from the attack. Instead of stopping the attack with the barrier, it’s split in half and cuts down a few trees behind her sending up a cloud of dust and dirt that temporarily obscures the area. As the smoke clears, Kagome drops her barrier and realizes InuYasha is nowhere to be seen.

“ _Wait a sec, where did he go? Behind? Above?”_ Kagome looks all around her in panic.

InuYasha jumps out from a tree behind her. “Now I’ve got you!” Inuyasha roars. Kagome turns around and crosses her blades stopping InuYasha’s hands from reaching her. Both are locked into a stand still. InuYasha is secretly impressed by this woman’s resilience and toughness to hold back his own demonic-infused strength. Kagome pants heavily as sweat drips down her forehead into her eyes.

“This is it demon! I got you now. You will lose and regret the day you crossed my path!” Kagome declares pulling an ofuda from within her haori and quickly mumbles an incantation under her breath. The once flimsy paper becomes rigid and glows with slight power. She throws the ofuda and it sticks to InuYasha’s shadow on the ground.

“Like a stupid piece of paper is going to stop me” InuYasha laughs. He tries to lunge for Kagome’s face again, but, he is suddenly stopped by a strong force. InuYasha, to his shock, realizes he can’t move his body.

“What the hell? What the fuck did you do to me wench?!” InuYasha screams and growls as he tries to break free from the spell. Once she knows the half-demon can no longer move, Kagome relaxes her stance and swipes her arm across her sweat drenched forehead.

“Now, now. Be a good doggie and stay there so I can finish you off and end this fight.”

“Grrraaah! Don’t patronize me human! Once I get out of here you are going to get it you hear me?!” Kagome slowly walks over to InuYasha’s crumpled form watching as he continues to struggle against his binding.

“It’s no use half-demon. Stop struggling and I will give you a quick and painless death.” Kagome charges up one of her sai again and raises it up over her head to deal the final blow. Before Kagome could strike down the young man, conflicting emotions start to whirl within her staying her hand.

“ _No, why am I hesitating? I HAVE to do this and then mother, sister and all of the other villagers will finally acknowledge me. But...but he hasn’t really done anything bad to me or even tried to hurt me. I was the one who initiated this fight in the first place…No!”_ Kagome whimpers shaking her head. “I…I pray that your soul may find peace in the after world…InuYasha.” Kagome voice trembles with emotions as she brings her arm down while shutting her eyes tight. All of a sudden, InuYasha lets out a mighty roar thrusting his hand out in front of him. An audible splintering sound fills the area as the ofuda shatters breaking the spell.

InuYasha breathes heavily from the exertion. “ _D-damn that was actually fucking hard.”_ With his eyes closed, InuYasha instinctively flexes his hand when he feels something soft and somewhat squishy within his grasp. “ _Huh? What is this?”_ InuYasha looks up and quickly finds out, to his horror, he is palming one of Kagome’s breasts. A rush of blood first runs north to his cheeks and then south where, to his utter embarrassment, he feels his own “sword” twitch slightly. “ _S-so soft_. _D-down boy. Uhh maybe she hasn’t noticed yet.”_ InuYasha catches a loud growling sound coming from Kagome. Her face is bright red in mortification and absolutely fury as she glares down at InuYasha’s offending hand. InuYasha whimpers like a terrified puppy and he immediately releases her breast. He raises his hands in the air in supplication fearing for his life.

“ _Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.”_ InuYasha backs up away from Kagome.

“How dare you! Y-you PERVERTED demon! You are a scoundrel! Unprincipled, good-for-nothing brute! I will have your head!” Enraged, Kagome throws a large ball of energy at InuYasha. InuYasha ducks low out of the path of the flying ball before growling and pointing an accusing finger at Kagome.

“What the fuck wench?!” Kagome protectively covers her chest by crossing her arms blushing deeply.

“I should be asking the same question! You grabbed my breast first you pervert!” Kagome screamed.

“Bah!” InuYasha crosses his arms. “Don’t flatter yourself. There wasn’t much there to grab anyway.” InuYasha feels the hairs on his arms raise in alarm before he glances at Kagome nervously. He sees electrical sparks of energy crackling around her body.

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Kagome’s blue eyes glow with anger and her power.

“ _Not gonna lie, this woman looks kinda hot when she gets angry.”_ InuYasha’s “sword” twitches again in agreement and his inner demon growl in pleasure. “ _Gah! What the fuck is wrong with me?!”_ InuYasha scratches at his head in frustration. InuYasha sees an enraged Kagome charging at him. He rolls his eyes before rushing at her in return.

Kagome blinded by her anger, continuously tries to slash at InuYasha with her sai.

“Fuck this.” InuYasha growls before his swipes out a hand knocking both sai out of Kagome’s hands. InuYasha uses this brief window of opportunity to grab one of her arms and twist it behind her. Kagome struggles furiously against InuYasha and tries to scratch at him with her other hand, but, InuYasha expertly grabs that hand with his other hand and wraps his arm across her neck effectively trapping her body against his.

Kagome continues to try to wiggle out of his hold before InuYasha leans down and whispers in her ear, “I won this fight wench.” Kagome suddenly feels goosebumps bloom all across her skin at the feel of InuYasha’s warm breath on her ear. A pleasurable warmth pools in her belly as she feels his strong, firm body pressed tightly against her back.

_“W-what?”_ Kagome wonders her blush darkening to an almost scarlet color.

InuYasha’s nose twitches as a sweet scent flutters off of Kagome’s body. “ _It’s that scent again._ ” As if he is caught in a trance he can’t escape from, InuYasha take in slow, deep breathes filling his lungs with her arousing scent. His once bright, yellow eyes darken to a warm honey as he, subconsciously, slowly leans his head down to nuzzle her neck. The spell is immediately broken when he feels a sharp zap from Kagome’s reiki. InuYasha quickly lets go of Kagome flustered by his actions. Kagome, caught in her own trance by InuYasha’s commanding presence, falls into a crumpled heap on the floor.

_“What just happened?”_ Both silently ask themselves still in a stupor. Kagome shakes her head coming back to the present moment and feels immediate shame over her embarrassing loss against InuYasha. Kagome slowly sits up with her head down. Her long, thick black hair that has, by now, escaped her braid, keeps her face hidden from view.

InuYasha backs down and casually inserts his hands into the sleeves of his haori cautiously waiting to see what Kagome will plan to do next.

“Yes you won...And because of that, I ask that you kill me. I have lost shamefully and I willingly submit myself to you.” Kagome says softly in a dead-panned voice as she slowly gets on her knees and bows low to InuYasha.

InuYasha is surprised and flustered by Kagome’s sudden change in attitude. “K-keh! What the hell are you babbling about? I am not going to kill you.”

Kagome gasps softly and looks up at InuYasha in uncertainty. “W-what? But why? You won.”

InuYasha turns his back to her. “You actually put up a pretty good fight there wench. For a human that is. I haven’t fought like that in ages. Besides, I don’t make it a habit killing humans, especially women and children. I’m not as cruel and merciless as you think I am.”

Kagome, at first, looks at InuYasha in confusion and curiosity, but after her silent assessment, she smiles and giggles lightly in amusement. InuYasha feels himself almost purr in pleasure liking the sight and sound of her happiness.

Kagome slowly gets up and dusts off her uniform, “You are quite an interesting demon InuYasha-san.”

“K-keh! Speak for yourself. You are probably the strangest priestess I have ever met! What priestess will talk and giggle at a demon like me?” InuYasha sputters back awkwardly.

Kagome looks at InuYasha tilting her head in confusion. “And why exactly shouldn’t I talk to you? Just because you’re a demon and I am a priestess that doesn’t mean I can’t talk to you like a normal person. We are both creatures born to live and share this world. While you are a bit crude and mean,” InuYasha frowns in annoyance. “you are not evil. The fact that you chose not to kill me proves that. Yes, there are bad demons out there, but, you know, I want to believe that there are also good demons out there too despite what my mother and sister have taught me. Much like how all humans have a bad side to them, I want to believe that demons can have a good, pure side to them too.” Kagome says with a finality and smile at InuYasha. 

InuYasha is awed and moved by Kagome’s kind words. The corners of his mouth slightly lifts and the tip of one of his fangs peeks out a little in a bemused grin. “You’re so weird.”

“Thank you!” Kagome chirps giggling more. “Umm if you don’t mind me asking InuYasha-san why exactly are you here in this forest in the first place? Not a lot of demons come around here” Kagome questions.

“Would you quit with the “InuYasha-san” stuff?! InuYasha is fine. You don’t have to be so polite. I was just passing through this forest hunting for some food and gathering some supplies. I was just minding my own business until you threw that stupid dagger at my head!”

“ _I hope she buys that story._ ” InuYasha prays silently.

Kagome pouts slightly putting her hands on her hips, “Mou! I thought you were going to attack. You didn’t show yourself when I asked. And furthermore, why can’t YOU be more polite huh?!” 

InuYasha smirks watching Kagome’s tirade, “nope!”

Kagome begins to feel her eyes twitch in annoyance. “ _Must. Not. Strangle. Even though his ears are super cute.”_ Kagome takes a deep, calming breath. She gasps in alarm when she notices that the sun is starting to set. Kagome turns around and starts walking quickly down the path back to her village.

“H-hey wait! Where the hell are you going?!” InuYasha calls after her.

Kagome stops briefly and turns around looking back at InuYasha. “If you would like to spar again, InuYasha, let’s meet at this spot again. I will be waiting for you and next time I WILL win.” Kagome sticks her tongue out playfully before leaving on her way.

“Hmph, bossy wench.” InuYasha turns around and jumps back into the trees heading deeper into the forest. Unbeknownst to them , they both had smiles on their faces.

As Kagome approaches the outskirts of the village where her small, simple home is located, she remembers that she must cleanse herself of any possible demonic aura that could be lingering on her from her fight with InuYasha. Kagome expands her senses checking to see if her mother and sister are home. She feels both of their familiar auras inside the quaint hut. Kagome carefully makes her way to the backside of her home. There she finds a small pond that is fed by a gentle, flowing stream. Kagome and her family use this body of water to purify themselves every morning and evening. Kagome goes about her routine of dousing herself thoroughly with the cold water and then proceeds to finish her usual meditations.

Kagome wrings out as much water from her hair and clothes as she can before she pulls back the reed door of her hut. “I’m home!” she notices that both her mother and her sister are in the middle of preparing dinner. Kagome bows to the both of them in greeting.

Kikyo stands up and walks over to her little sister. “Welcome home sister. It looks like you are in a good mood tonight.” Kikyo comments.

Midoriko nods her head also curious but happy over her daughter’s positive change in mood. “ _I haven’t seen her smile like that in years.”_ Midoriko thought wistfully. “Yes dear. Please tell us what happened today.”

Kagome waves her hands dismissing Kikyo as she grabs a cloth to dry herself with before sitting by her mother. “It’s nothing. I just had a relaxing time by the Goshinboku.”

Midoriko smiles kindly at her youngest daughter. “There again? You always did like going to that tree. When you were younger, you would scare me half to death because you would constantly sneak out to go there. By the time I found you, you would be napping in the branches of that tree.”

Kagome nods smiling at her mother. “I think after dinner I shall retire early for the evening. The training spar from earlier really took a lot out of me.”

“Very well dear. Please dry yourself properly and then help your sister prepare dinner.” After everyone finished with their meal, Kagome assists her older sister in cleaning up and then prepares herself for bed. She walks over to the back of the hut where a folded privacy screen hides the wooden washing basin. Kagome yearned for a bigger tub. She loves her baths especially after a long, tough day like today. The tub now, could barely fit one person as it is if one curled up tightly enough. But, with their simple way of life in this small, remote village , it will have to do. Behind the screen, she carefully strips out of her uniform to assess all the damaged she had taken that day. She notices a slight bruise near her ribs where both InuYasha and Kikyo had hit her that day. “ _Ouch. I should be more careful next time. Mother and Kikyo might notice and start asking questions. I don’t think I should tell them yet that I ran into InuYasha. They might take it the wrong way.”_ After finishing her bath, Kagome changes into a simple sleeping yukata and settles into her futon next to her sister and mother who were already asleep. The instant her head hits the pillow, she falls into a deep, peaceful slumber. A smiles appears on her face as she dreams of the strange demon she had met that day.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
